ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Wrestling Federation
Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF) is an e-federation created in 1997. CWF features a weekly show called Saturday Night Showdown. An occasional promo show called "Late Night with Bobby Crane" may also air. CWF is based on My Wrestling Forum. As of late, the CWF features 38 active wrestlers, 8 wrestlers who are currently either inactive or on an extended leave of absence & also 4 wrestlers who are on the waiting list to get their contracts accepted to the CWF. History The Classic Wrestling Federation started in 1997. The first main event pitted Brian Hurrt vs The Patriot. A steel cage with a top was placed around the ring, and the loser had to carry the opponent's country flag around next week. Brian Hurrt eventually won via submission. The fed would continue for a lot more time. When 1998 arrived, the fed ran stronger than ever, this time with two weekly shows, until January of 2000, where the doors were closed for the first time. This would be a small hiatus, as the fed returned in March. The fed remained open for a small amount of time until it closed again, this time only returning in 2001. The fed would barely stay open in 2001, running for nearly two months until it was closed again, this time only reopening four years later. The CWF also had two stints, in 2005 and 2006, until it permanently opened for The Valentine's Bash, February 14th 2009. Roster Wrestlers *Alex Richards *Alex Ruettiger *Blood *Bob Osbourne *Brian Adams *Bruno *Chemical X *Chris Richards *Cyril O'Reilly *Darryl Devine *Donovan Torigianni *Dragon Blue *Dragon Red *Eddie Noble *Enrique Lopez *Israel Steele *Jacob Jett *Jack Mason *James Baker *James Michaels *Jimmy Blast * J.T. Banks *Keith Daniels *Kevin Styles *Leon Lonewolf *Magnus Thunder *Mariano Fernandez *Mr. Baller *Paul Blair *Pledge Alligence *Ray O'Reilly *Rex Fury *Rob Osbourne *Roland Ulv *Sickboy *Simon Jacobs *SJ Funk *Tige' *T.J. *Terry Michaels *Terry Richards *Vincent Torigianni Inactive Wrestlers *Axel Way *Freedom Jones *Jaxx Harrington *Motion *Maniac *T-Money Womens Division *Ashley Mastrangelo *Danielle Lopez (also manager/valet of James Baker, Enrique Lopez and Da Xtreme Dynasty. Also Co-Leader of Da Xtreme Dynasty) *Jinx *Sharlene Berger *Trixie Lee Jobber's Division The CWF also has it's jobbers division. Usually, wrestlers are released after consecutive no-showing, but when certain wrestlers cross the line, they get jobbed. Tag Teams/Stables *2Dimensional (James & Terry Michaels) *Da Xtreme Dynasty (James Baker, Danielle Lopez, Kevin Styles, Mr. Baller, J.T. Banks and Enrique Lopez) *Death Squad (T.J. and Bruno) *Degradation (Vincent and Donovan Torigianni) *Double Dragons (Dragon Red and Dragon Blue) *High Concept (Jacob Jett and Darryl Devine) *The Horsemen (Rob Osbourne, Roland Ulv, Sickboy, Bob Osbourne, Chemical X and Jimmy Blast) *The O'Reilly Brothers (Ray and Cyril O'Reilly) *The Richards Legion (Chris, Alex, Hikari, Mariana and Terry Richards) Non Wrestling Talent *Mark Xamin (CWF owner/founder) *Dennis Donnelly (CWF backstage Interviewer) *Teddy Turnbuckle (CWF play-by-play commentator) *Bobby Crane (CWF color commentator) CWF Developmental Wrestlers *Alec Williams *The Dealer *Jacob Anwar *Lucas Kingman *Shaido Events The CWF holds an undetermined number of PPVs per year. Since 2009, some PPVs get replaced with three hour special TV live events, dubbed Night of Champions. Special Events :*Night of Champions I: The Ides of March :*Night of Champions II: Lord of the Ring :*Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme |} Championships and accomplishments Champions Other accomplishments Defunct Titles Unsanctioned Titles Hall of Fame External Links http://www.mywrestlingforum.com http://www.mywrestlingforum.com/cwf/index.html